The leave
by Emiko Uzuchiha
Summary: The loneliness Naruto feels when he was left all alone is what aspires him to take action and go looking for the love of his life.
1. Wandering

The birds began to sing at the crack of dawn, not caring much for the chill breeze that rushed by. They sang loudly, communicating with their mates. I walk alone on a trail in the back woods. Listening carefully to the creatures around me. It's been two months since he up and left.. I haven't gotten over it yet. No matter how many times Sakura tries to convince me, I will always miss him.

* * *

I will always repeat that day in my head, I remember the time he left. He had washed all of his clothes , and packed them in a bag. He left when I was in deep slumber. I woke up the next day to find the bed empty and a cold feeling in my heart. He left a note on the bedside table, but it didn't give any details on where he was going, and why.

 _Goodbye…_

 _-Sasuke_

I hung the note on the wall the moment I read it. I remember tears ran down my cheek, my eyes too blurred to see clearly, my body shaking,my heart pounding. I felt pain, I felt betrayed, I felt heartbroken. The days that followed were dreadful, I missed his warm hands that would caress my face, his soft kisses on my cheek, but most of all, his love.

* * *

I left my house early in the morning, I couldn't stand to be in that house without him any longer. I hate him for leaving me like this. I hate him for breaking my heart. I pick up a stone from the floor and throw it with all of my strength, hitting a tree. Which startles the birds that nest there. I look up at the sky as the sun starts to rise over the mountains, making the sky illuminate with orange.

My stomach growls, interrupting my peace. I make the decision to walk back home, since Sakura has been stopping by in the mornings to see if I haven't killed myself yet. I'm very grateful for her caring so much about me, but I don't need to be watched over like a child. Sure, I might be in a bad place at the time being, but I'll be okay.

I hear the sound of gravel being stepped on as my feet walk on it. I pursue the trail I was following before, but this time I don't look around, i just stare at the path.

I get back to my place in no time at all, unlocking the door, I take off my shoes, and throw my sweater on the ground. My place has become quite unorganized, if there was an acrid smell, it would be considered a dumpster.

The minute I sit on the couch theres a knock on the door, I don't get up or answer, i just sit there in complete silence. I know Sakura has a spare key, so she would open the door. So instead of speaking I lie down on the couch, and cover myself with a blanket. The door swings open, only to reveal, the well awaited Sakura.

"Naruto.. I brought you some groceries for the week." Sakura closes the door behind her. I listen as i hear her enter the kitchen and open the fridge to stock it up.

"Sakura.." I haven't spoken a word to her in weeks, all I've been doing is nodding to everything she says.

I hear her dash into the living room, "What is it?"

"Thank you for looking after me…" I mumble, "I appreciate your company." I try to lift my lips into a smile.

"It's no problem at all!" She grins.

I sit up , still being covered by the blanket, "Sakura, do you know why he would leave?"

Sakura bit her lip, "He never gave signs that he wasn't happy with you. He would always talk about you…" she sighed, "I don't have a clue why he did it.."

My eyes tear up, "It's not fair!" I choke as the tears come sliding down my face, "I shouldn't be going through so much pain! But my heart won't give up on him."I burry my face in my hands.

Sakura sat at my side, wrapping her arms around me, cradling me like a kid. "Naruto, I'm so sorry…" she whispers. She holds me like this until my sobs soften into low groan.

"I miss him, so much, I feel an emptiness in my heart without him here. I haven't felt like myself…" I mumble, lifting my head up from my hands.

I see Sakura's face fill with pity, she doesn't speak, she just holds me in her arms.

"I hate him for doing this!" I shout, breaking free of Sakura's hold. I throw myself off the couch. "I can't do this anymore!" I scream.

Sakura's eyes are on the verge of tears, "Naruto, please! Don't." She stands up looking at me in the eyes, "Don't do rash things.." she wipes my tears that roll down my face. "You really need to get out of this place.."

I nod. She takes my arm, tossing the blanket that was wrapped around me back on the couch, and pulls me to the door.

"Put on your sweater and shoes." She says, "We're going out."

I do as she says, not like I had a choice in this. She gathered her belongings and open the door for me, "You know.." I sniffle, "you don't have to do this for me.."

"I don't want to come back to find you dead on the floor!" She follows me out the door.

I don't speak a response, I wait for her to unlock her car and start the engine before I decide to run for it. I dash over to the woods. Running with all my might.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouts so loud it screeches in my ears even at the given distance.

I ignore her, I run so fast I feel as if I will fall on my face. But I don't stop, I push through the pain I feel in my head, i push the pieces of my broken heart deep inside until it appears to not exist. Tears run down my face, disappearing into the air as I dash through the woods. I won't give up so easily, I won't give in, I will find him. He couldn't have left town, he left a lot of his belongings behind, he only carried a bag of clothes. He must still be here, somewhere… He has to!

I trip over a tree branch, landing on my stomach and hitting my head on the ground just inches away from a rock. I lay there, motionless as I feel pain form in my body. I sob, crying out loud enough to scare the animals around me. I place a hand on the ground, pushing myself up. I have to keep going or Sakura will catch up to me. I force myself to my feet, turning away from the trail. I walk as fast as the pain in my side will allow me. I'm not letting myself give up on him, no matter what he did, I love him so much..

I entered a familiar clearing, this is where me and him would have our star gazing sessions. Tears threaten once again, but i close my eyes and breathe in deeply.

"No, stop crying.." I mutter to myself.

I continue walking, stepping into the middle of the clearing. I sit on the floor, resting my aching body. Feeling drained and on the verge of passing out, I lie on the grass. Resting my hand over my eyes, blocking out the sun.

I still wonder why things become the way they have, and it bites at me. I feel the thought eat my life away as his image clouds my thoughts.

"Damn it!" I sit up, instantly regretting it. My head begins to spin, and my vision becomes blurred. I place a hand over my face and try to regain the balance.

The sound of a twig breaking draws my attention to my right. Pulling my hand away from my face, I squint at the figure standing next to a tree. "Sasuke?!" I shout, recognizing the black hair. It has to be him, no one else had hair like that.

I stand on my feet, dashing over to the figure. "Why are you hiding..?" I start to approach but a sudden pain in my side brings my body crashing down. My body slammed hard against the grass, and a vivid stinging sensation formed all over. No hesitation crosses my mind, I get up even if I am in pain and begin to pace back,limping slightly. I look back in the direction I was heading to only find that he wasn't there anymore.

"Why are you doing this?!" I shout loudly, throwing myself to my knees. I cup my hands into fists, digging my nails deep into my palm, "Bastard.."


	2. Decisions

I was brought home after Sakura had found me in the clearing. Her eyes had been shining with tears. Her face seemed to be drained of all color, and her breathing gave me the impression that she had been running.

"Stop doing this." She whispered, returning from the kitchen with a black mug, and the hint smell of green tea.

I stare at her, my eyes stinging and swollen from crying. My body feeling sore, and my thoughts quiet. I tilt my head to the side to get a better look at her face.

"Please.." placing the mug on the crowded coffee table, she took a seat on my right. "You make me worry, I don't want to see you hurt like this.." Her hand grips my knee, with light pressure she squeezes her palm, "I want to see you happy again.." A frown formed on her face, she looked down at her lap, her hair covering her features.

Rubbing my lips together, I pull her hair back and look at her, "I'm going to go looking for him." placing my hand on her chin, I lift up her face.

She breathed out, looking at me, "Just don't be sad.." she mutters, her eyes darting to the floor.

The tension in the air grows, sudden darkness seemed to overtake us both, as if it were to swallow us up.

"Sakura, I appreciate you looking after me, but I don't want your help anymore.." I bit on my bottom lip, "Please leave.." I let out a quick sigh and look away.

She doesn't hesitate in filling my demand, "Promise you'll still be alive when I do see you again."

The back of her hand wipes away the tears that slid down her face, collecting under her chin.

"Promise." I look at her as she stands.

She nods, and walks toward the door, "Take care.." Before leaving she places something on the table near the door. She heaves a sigh and walks out, her footsteps tapping down the stairs. The sound of the car engine confirmed that she was leaving.

Once the sound of the car dims as it goes down the street, I stand on my feet. My side still aching and my head throbbing. "Damn it all to hell." I whisper, taking the mug and chugging the tea. My body feels heavy, but I force through it while walking back to the kitchen.

I wonder what he thought when he left..

My mind started thinking of some obscure things, distracting me from the task I was about to start. I _need_ to clean this trash bin of a house, not think of irrelevant thoughts.

The mug makes a clinking sound as I place it in the sink along with other pile of dirty dishes. "Guess I'll start here.."

* * *

I spent the rest of the day cleaning the entire house, and washing all of the clothes that have been piling up. It felt good to be distracted, even for a little while. I forgot how the house looked, it has been a trash bin for over a month. I just stopped doing the necessary tasks of cleaning and washing. It was surprising that there wasn't any rats or cockroaches anywhere. But it was a relief not to have to deal with wild beasts, it would be a pain to have to call pest control.

Still there felt like there was something missing. "Oh." I sit down on the couch taking a look around the room. _He was missing._

I grab the pillow closest to me and pull it to my chest, trying to suppress the pain in my heart. I can't think about this now, it's going to bring my mood down.

Sitting up, I look out the window. The sun is setting, a hint of yellow-orange shines through the curtain. A couple of birds gathered on the tree outside, huddling up together.

"Why does everyone else not have to deal with this?" throwing the pillow at the wall, I stand and run toward my room.

 _Cold shower._ That should numb my thoughts of him, distract my brain.

"I'm going to find you." The water hits my face, the brisk feeling of the ice cold water fills my body with goosebumps. "Whatever it takes.."


End file.
